


Peace At Last

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [40]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 62. G1; Megatron/??? - Underage worker, “Miners’ offsprings start working as soon as they can walk. They carry rocks, or they push rolling carts. Fun and games? Ah! None of us knew what it was! But mark my words, my… our own offsprings will never live through that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace At Last

Bluestreak laced his digits together over his gestation chamber. He was still shocked by the position he had put in. When Prime had negotiated with Megatron for peace he had not expected to be a part of the negotiation, but the warlord had wanted him greatly. It had been a very desirable thing...to be wanted. To the Autobots he would always be the youngling that babbled all the time. It didn’t matter how clever he was, or how good of a sniper he was. Megatron saw him differently. He wanted Bluestreak. He respected him. He turned his attention back to what Megatron was saying.

“Miners’ offsprings start working as soon as they can walk. They would carry rocks, or they pushed rolling carts. Fun and games? Ah! None of us knew what it was! But mark my words, my sweet our own offsprings will never live through that.”

Bluestreak’s lips curled into a smile, “No, they will be loved.” 

The former warlord echoed his smile, “They will be. Have no doubt about that.” He pulled Bluestreak to him, pressing their lips together into a gentle kiss. “Beautiful. I chose well.” 

Bluestreak hummed in appreciation, “You did.”

His certainty made Megatron grin, “Are you feeling well?”

“Yes. I’m fine. I---just---it’s still so new. I did not expect all of this so soon. I---I never thought I would have a sparkling, or a family.” 

“And yet, here we are,” Megatron said.

“Here we are indeed,” Bluestreak agreed, the words refusing to come for once.


End file.
